landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Pioneer Landscape
The s are perfectly flat landscapes that each player can build on when they first create a character. Unlike other landscapes, these feature a single biome instead of a blend of two. This special location is intended to allow players to make a mess and experiment, freeing them from the pressure to make the perfect building so early in learning the game's features and acclimating to the game world. Types As of launch (June 2016) 5 of the 6 biomes are available as s. These mimic the look of the follow biomes: *Tundra Biome *Tropical Biome *Deciduous Biome *Desert Biome *Old Growth Forest Biome The Volcanic Biome is not available, as it would make no sense to have that landscape as a perfectly flat surface! Purpose and Use The purpose of the is to allow new players to: *Have access to an easy place in which they can experiment with the Building, using Building Tools *Feel no need to rush to learn how to make and place a Build Site Flag *Ease the pressure to find a regular build site *Have access to a flat landscape, which makes it easier to learn to place Designs *Find time to complete a loose tutorial of sorts, by completing a few tasks in the Journal Practice Building Click the Tool icon in the upper right corner of your screen. Doing so will toggle the Build Mode window, which offers players easy access to everything they need to start building. (See the build mode page for details) *You have access to unlimited Terrain-textured materials like grass, plain slate, rock, sand and so forth. To learn more about this see the page for the most popular Terrain textures: Stone. *The Journal goals will appear on-screen (similar to a tutorial) to guide you through placing pre-made designs (castle parts, more or less) that use these materials. *You can also experiment with the Building Tools and prop placement, though you may need to venture out a bit to gather materials to place more than the item tied to the initial Journal goal. How to Delete Your Pioneer Build Site At any time, you can delete your build site on the , but you can never place a build site on a again after doing so, so be sure you are ready to move on to a new location. Like all other build sites, deleting it will place a Build Site Flag in your inventory overflow. You have a limited time to move that flag to your normal inventory tab, but should it expire, you can visit a Replicator and make a new flag at any time. Deleting it is simple: press U''' while in-game and click on the delete button in the bottom left of the Build Site Management. Once you delete this starting build site, you can use the flag to choose a new location. :'''IMPORTANT: Deleting a build site, including this type, will save the a copy of the it. In this case it can be problematic if you already have a lot of other Designs saved and need the Design storage space. See the Designs page for instructions on deleting the saved design too! Veteran Alpha and Beta Players Those who participated in the alpha and beta phases of the game through May 2015 were granted two Build Sites when starting their characters anew. One of those is the already placed on the (like regular players) and one can be found in your Inventory. You must click the build site expansion flag to add your extra build site. Video Verlin EQL made a brief video that show the Pioneer Landscape in use, along with tips for new players. Related Topics *Build Mode - the controls players are introduced to while on the *Journal - a way to track both tasks to complete for Lumens (similar to currency) and recipes for items *Build Site Expansion - a way to add more build sites to any account Category:Biomes